Some inspection techniques, such as non-destructive testing, foreign object detection, non-line-of-site examination, etc., are employed when destruction of a part to be inspected is not desirable. Certain x-ray inspection techniques provide a penetrating scan or examination of a part. Such x-ray inspection techniques are used in a variety of applications, such as homeland security, oil and gas mining and refining, pipeline inspection, transportation, automotive, aerospace, marine, mining, shipping, and storage, among others.
Some inspection techniques utilize the detection of x-rays that pass through a part from one side of the part to the opposite side of the part. However, in other inspection techniques, such as x-ray backscattering techniques, the x-rays reflected back from the part (e.g., backscattered x-rays) are detected and then used to produce images or an analysis of the part. The pattern and intensity of the backscattered x-rays depends upon the materials and organization of the part. Accordingly, the pattern and intensity of the backscattered x-rays can be used to generate an image, which is relied upon to determine a quality, characteristic, or flaw of the part.
Traditionally, the quality of the image generated by x-ray backscattering techniques corresponds with the power density of the x-rays at the location where the x-rays impact the part to be inspected. For example, higher power densities generally lead to higher image quality. However, according to conventional techniques, an increase in the power density of x-rays at the point of impact with a part usually corresponds with an increase in potentially undesirable effects, such as an increase in heat generation, energy consumption, weight, and component and operating costs, among others.